The Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an industry standard bus that may be used for coupling digital data between a USB host or hub, and a USB capable device. In addition, the USB host or hub may supply power to the USB capable device. Some USB capable devices may operate either attached to or detached from the USB Bus. For power saving, especially in battery powered USB capable devices, it's preferable to keep the USB peripheral (e.g., USB transceiver, serial interface engine, voltage regulator, support circuits, etc.), located in the USB capable device powered down when not attached to the USB host or hub. Then detect when the USB capable device is coupled to the USB host or hub, and activate the USB peripheral at that time. Existing methods of doing this use an extra status input, e.g., input-output (I/O) connection of the USB capable device, to detect when power is available from the USB host or hub, thus indicating a connection to the USB host or hub. Referring to FIG. 1, depicted is a prior technology way of detecting a USB connection between a USB host or hub 106, and a USB capable device 102. The USB host or hub 106 comprises a USB peripheral 108, and the USB capable device 102 comprises a USB peripheral 104. When the USB cable 220 is plugged into the USB host or hub 106 and the USB capable device 102, the D+ and D− data lines 116 and 114 are coupled therebetween, Bust power (+5 v) 110 and ground 118 from the USB host or hub 102 are coupled to and power the USB capable device 102. A dedicated status input 112 of the USB capable device 102 may be coupled to the Vbus power 110 through a resistor 120. A voltage at the status input 112 indicates that the USB capable device 102 is coupled to the USB host or hub 106. The USB cable 220 is optional since some USB capable devices 102 may plug directly into a USB port at the USB host or hub 106.